1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector, and more particularly, to a light source device and a projector which have solid-state light sources.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector is known which includes a light source device, a light modulating device that forms an image according to image information through modulation of light flux emitted from a light source, and a projection optical device that expands and projects the image on a projection surface such as a screen.
As such a light source device, a light source device having a discharge light source lamp such as an extra-high pressure mercury lamp has been adopted. However, recently, from requests for increased power saving, a light source device having solid-state light sources has been adopted. As such alight source device, a light source device having solid-state light sources, such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), has been adopted (for example, see JP-A-2004-297065).
The light source device described in JP-A-2004-297065 includes an LED having a copper base known as slag and two electrodes, a radiating element (radiator) including a copper plate on which the LED is arranged, and an insulating support to which the radiating element is fixed. The LED is fixed to the radiating element through self-welding between a nickel layer of the radiating element and the base of the LED using a laser spot.
However, in the light source device described in JP-A-2004-297065, since the LED is fixed to the radiating member by laser spot welding, the LED installation work is complicated. The complexity of such work causes lengthening of the process of manufacturing the light source device and increases in the manufacturing cost of the light source device.
Further, since the LED has been welded, it is not easy to replace the LED when a problem occurs in the LED.
From these problems, configurations that can arrange a solid-state light source more easily have been requested.